domofandomcom-20200214-history
Force of Infinite Knowledge
The Force of Infinite Knowledge series of Mirror Quests (commonly known as the Monster or Peace path) is chosen after telling King Collins you want to find peace between people and monsters. Mission 1 #'You will need 300 gold'. Go to X:170 Y:262 in Eversun City (inside the Inn) between the in-game hours of 18:00 and 06:00. #Go to X:114 Y:302 in Eversun City, near the Well. #Complete Valencia's quest if you haven't already. #Go to the mirror at X:114 Y:303 in Eversun City. #Once you are inside the Well, go to the mirror at X:113 Y:269 at the end of the well (near the tree in the Pearly Tadpole area), examine the light ahead and watch the cutscene. #'FIGHT': Go to X:152 Y:77 in Canute Canal (Eversun South) (Male Vampire Bat area near the entrance). You have 30 minutes to defeat the Crossbone Blademaster (level 15 non-elemental, 53,945 HP). You will receive Pandora's Box Hanging after the fight. # Return to Eversun City and go to Town Hall (X:146 Y:199). You will receive a Jewel of the Night and Phoenix Knights Insignia. *'Total experience gained': 3500 *'Total fame gained': 85 Mission 2 #With the Jewel of the Night, enter Farrell Family Crypt and go to X:355 Y:96 at the bottom of the first floor. # FIGHT: While in the the second half of the crypt, go to X:471 Y:277. After handing over the Phoenix Knights Insignia, you have 30 minutes to defeat Black Widow (19, non-elemental Witch Doctor) and Savage Spiderling (18, earth Thief). #Go to X:694 Y:119 in Copperhorn Mountain, just in front of Grizzly Garrison. You will need to return with 1000 gold. You have 3 ways to do this. ##Use your own gold. ##'FIGHT': Go to X:349 Y:431 at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin and choose to rob Little Willy. If you choose to steal the box, you will have to fight him (level 25 non-elemental Blademaster). Get the Money Box after you defeat him and give it to Big Willy. He will give you 1000 and your fame will decrease by 30. ## FIGHT: Go to X:588 Y:527 at the Farm in Swan Lake Basin and choose to rob Big Willy. If you choose to steal the key, you will have to fight him (level 23 non-elemental Commoner). Get the Money Box Key after you defeat him and give it to Little Willy. He will give you 1000 gold and your fame will decrease by 30. #When you have the gold, return to X:700 Y:138 at the front of Grizzly, in Copperhorn Mountain. You will gain access to Grizzly Garrison. #Inside Grizzly Garrison go to X:332 Y:204. #Go back to Farrell Family Crypt and head to X:470 Y:278 in the second part. #Head to Grizzly Garrison and go to X:327 Y:166. #'FIGHT': After you've played matchmaker, head to the second part of Grizzly and go to X:481 Y:42 at the end. You have to defeat 6 Bandits (levels in the early 20s) with the help of Octavius. #Return to Black Widow at X:327 Y:176 in the first part of Grizzly. *'Total experience gained': 7700 *'Total fame gained': 230 or 260 Mission 3 #Go to X:362 Y:116 in Swan Lake Basin. #Enter Phoenix Tower and go to X:377 Y:216 on the 4th floor (Female Bird of Paradise area). #With the box of souls, go to X:268 Y:251 on the 5th floor of Phoenix Tower. #'FIGHT': Inside Canute Canal (Eversun South), head to X:120 Y:92. You will fight Garnet Godwin (level 25 Shaman) and are assisted by Octavius. #'FIGHT': Head to X:155 Y:204 in Canute (Female Vampire Bat area). You have 40 minutes to defeat 6 members of the Emperor Gang (level 24-25, various jobs), with the help of Octavius. One has a spell (Lightspeed Finger) that will unequip your weapon. #Go to X:362 Y:116 in Swan Lake Basin. #Go back to X:268 Y:251 on the 5th floor of Phoenix Tower. #Go to to X:367 Y:114 in Swan Lake Basin. *'Total experience gained': 9920 *'Total fame gained': 650 Mission 4 #Within Eversun City go to X:174 Y:287 near the Inn. #Go to X:481 Y:408 in Collington. #Go to X:415 Y:296 in Collington. When you have 5 Chicken Stock, visit the mirror again. #Go to X:491 Y:465 in Collington. #Return to Eversun City and go to X:174 Y:291. #'FIGHT': Go to X:462 Y:95 in the second part Farrell Family Crypt (spider area). You will have 50 minutes to defeat Octavius (level 28 Hunter) and two Spider Specters (level 27 Thief, Earth). You will be assisted by the Phoenix Trio. #'FIGHT': Inside the crypt go to X:468 Y:322. You will have 50 minutes to defeat 6 members of the Demonslayer Academy (level 29-30 non-elemental Fencers and Martial Artists). You will be assisted by the Phoenix Trio. *'Total experience gained': 50,000 *'Total fame gained': 740 Mission 5 # Go to X:234 Y:425 Swan Lake Basin. Receive a Swan Lake Ferry Ticket. #Take the Ferry Ticket and 5 Wine to X:302 Y:402 in Swan Lake Basin. #Enter Neptune's Temple and go to X:221 Y:189, in front of the portal to the safe room. #With your Pandora's Box Hanging, go to X:74 Y:229 just after the safe room in Neptune. #In World of Pandora's Box go to X:150 Y:238, just before the Pavilion. #'FIGHT': In World of Pandora's Box go to X:214 Y:90, behind the waterfall. You will have 1 hour to defeat a tougher Tricksy Turtle (level 35 water Mercenary, 428,383 HP). Friends: Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin, White Fox and Horace. #Go to X:88 Y:134 in World of Pandora's Box. *'Total experience gained': 15,000 *'Total fame gained': 950 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 6 #Go to X:186 Y:304 in East Sea Plain. #'FIGHT': Go to X:100 Y:284 in East Sea Plain, just outside Town-God Temple. You will defeat 4 Skeleton Soldiers and 2 Lion Statues. Lil' Joe will help you. Upon defeat, you will gain access to Malachite Cavern. #Enter Malachite Cavern in Copperhorn Mountain and go to X:193 Y:215, all the way at the bottom. #Go to X:239 Y:279 in Darkdale, near the Ironmonger. You'll receive a list. #Return to the mirror once you have 5 Chimera Turtle Shells. You'll receive explosives. #'FIGHT': Go to X:195 Y:216 at the bottom of Malachite Cavern. You'll have 40 minutes to defeat 6 Mega Fleas (level 43, 56,560 HP). You'll receive Malachite Fur. #Go to X:266 Y:709 in Copperhorn Mountain. # FIGHT: Go back to X:100 Y:281 in East Sea Plain, just outside Town-God Temple. You'll have 40 minutes to play a game of Hide and Seek, finding 20 Ghosts, shown on the map. Another map is available here. The Ghosts (level 42 Dancer) will attack you randomly. You will then fight Town God (lvl 45 wizard) and 3 Ghosts with a time limit of 1 hour. Receive a Life and Death Book. #Go to X:283 Y:144 in Pandora's Grotto (Spider Specter area). #Head to the Eversun City Inn and go to X:176 Y:274. #Return to Pandora's Grotto, X:283 Y:144. *'Total experience gained': 192,000 *'Total fame gained': 1450 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 7 #Go to X:499 Y:484 in Collington. #'FIGHT': Go to X:181 Y:307 in Quintuple Manor and play the Lion Statue's Memory Test. It is a game of Concentration. You have 20 minutes to complete this task. ##Your goal is to match 6 pairs of monsters, located around X:160 Y:300, that will disguse themselves as Lion Statues. ##When you initially load the game, take screenshots, as the monsters will reveal their true form for a few seconds. ##The pairs to match up are: Caskmaster, Fairy Queen of Moths, Minotaur Minion, Pearly Frog King, Sandstone Ladybug and Wicked Wisewood. ##Click on a Lion Statue and then another to make a match. If you guess correctly, they will disappear. If you guess incorrectly you must fight a Lion Statue. Three consecutive mistakes results in a failure and you will need to repeat the game. ##When all monsters have been matched, a larger Lion Statue (level 50 earth Martial Artist) will appear. Defeat the boss to complete the game. You will receive the Phoenix Fire Scroll. #Return to Collington and go to X:415 Y:310. Category:Quests